


Code Breaker

by roguewriter



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewriter/pseuds/roguewriter
Summary: I got this idea while talking to my friend and he made an amazing poster of Master Codebreaker Rose! (which you can find via twitter at CamVeeFX). SO inspired by this idea, and his amazing work I wanted to make a short story of the moment Rose chooses this path.





	Code Breaker

The falcon was small, and quite frankly Rose wasn’t sure how to handle it at first. Most of her time in the resistance had been spent on the sidelines, working with wires and buttons. She was never in the spotlight, never the one that put her life on the line and definitely not the one who would fly headfirst into a laser to save someone. So waking up with a blanket covering her and Finns hand intertwined with hers while what was left of the resistance was smattered around the rest of the ship was strange. 

It was new and so was she. She had changed, had morphed into the person deep within herself that would do those things. She has always wanted adventure and to be someone like her sister had been. Paige had been the person she looked up to, the twinkle in her eye as she told her that the resistance was the future and that they would be a part of it was what pushed Rose to do all she had already done. She wanted to leave her mark no matter how small so a mechanic was enough, until Finn burst into her life trying to run the opposite direction and she forced him to run back. Now being a mechanic didn’t seem like enough anymore. 

At this moment she had been lucky enough to find a tiny corner in the walkway where only one other person was sitting along the edge of the wall drifting to sleep. The lights were slightly dimmed due to a few bulbs that needed to be changed, and the deceiving cushion on the wall wasn’t as comfortable as she thought it would have been. She could tell the walls around her had been a gleaming white at one point peaks of its original beauty blinking at her. However this ship has seen things, and the history was not lost on her. Every speck of dirt and grim held a story half of which she probably doesn’t even know the half of. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and General Organa has walked these spaces saving the galaxy and her own friends had been here forging their own path. She wondered if these walls and this ship would lead her to her own legacy, one that would be told in stories. Her hand raised slowly to her necklace, it had become a habit over the years to mindlessly pass the engravings with the tips of her fingers. The patterns calmed her, made her think of her sister and the rock she had been for her. The tip of the crescent shape had been barely singed black when DJ had used it, to most people you couldn’t notice but to Rose she saw it the moment it happened. 

Since that day the betrayal had whispered in the back of her mind. Why did they trust him? Why couldn’t they have found the real master code breaker. Sure the truths she had told them haunted her, but her heart knew that this place was where she belonged. 

Eyes flickering across her surrounding she noticed a bit of the wall had exposed wires and circuits. Without hesitation she stood and approached the panel, there was no harm in fixing a bit of the ship while they waited. As she moved a wire a spark flashed and she snapped her hand back, few pieces tumbled out of the the wall, her stomach dropping before realizing the importance was minimal as it looked like someone had already took apart the ship to make something else to help them with who knows what. 

Picking up the pieces something clicked in her mind, the circuit that had fallen out was a familiar shape, almost like they key that was used to unlock the jail cell. Then it hit her harder than the crash of her ship into Finn’s

“Rose? Are you down here” Rey called to her friend, curiosity clear from her tone. 

“Yeah just a minute... I think I have an idea” 

It seemed like the resistance could use their own master code breaker, no snakes in the grass. Someone they could trust, someone who could help light the spark. In that moment she promised to herself it would be her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out the poster that accompanies this story! I'm so exited to write a fic just for Rose, and I'm tempted to write something more about CodeBreaker Rose. Let me know if you enjoyed this and would be interested in more... Possibly a AU where Rose is the code breaker Finn has to find?


End file.
